Blast to the Past
by i-like-writing-stories
Summary: Danny's kids and some friends go back in time in search of Benny and need to find a way back along the way they meet some new friends but need to keep their identity a secret but how long will it last? after PP  GOING TO REDO
1. Meet the Characters!

MAIN CHARACTERS OF STORY (DISCLUDING DANNY, SAM AND TUCKER)

Cryistina (Crystal or Chrissie) Nicole Fenton/Phantom- daughter of Sam and Danny Fenton, age: 14, special power: reading minds and all of Danny's powers not counting ice. Loves: animals, her pet hamster, Claire and all fruit (she is not a vegetarian) She has black hair, Blue eyes, and loves the color pink ( I do not know where she got that from) he wears a light pink top with blue jeans and a heart shaped necklace. And white sneakers.

Christopher (Chris) Samuel Fenton/Phantom- son of Sam and Danny Fenton, age: 12, Special Power: Fire and all of Danny's powers not counting ice and ghostly wail. Loves: animals, his pet Lizard, Scales, and ONLY veggies and is VERY clueless. Looks just like his dad except with purple eyes and a white shirt with dark blue oval and trimming.

Benjamin (Benny or Ben) Timothy Fenton/Phantom- son of Sam and Danny Fenton, age: 10, Special Power: not discovered until later in story, and all of Danny's powers not counting ice and ghostly wail. Loves: animals, video games and being independent. He has green eyes, black hair that is kind of spikes in the front and likes the color black but is not Goth. He wears a black shirt with white trimming and dark blue jeans and white sneakers.

**TRIPLETS**

Lillian (Lilly) Danielle Fenton/Phantom- Daughter of Sam and Danny Fenton, age: 6, Special Power: not discovered; has only intangibility, and invisibility. Looks exactly like Danielle if she was six but wears a blue shirt with a heart in the middle and white pants and blue sneakers.

Joshua (Josh) Dean Fenton/Phantom- Son of Sam and Danny Fenton, age: 6, Special Power: not discovered; has only intangibility, and invisibility. Looks like danny when he was six but with a fully red shirt and blue jeans and red sneakers.

Lukas (Luke) John Fenton/Phantom- Son of Sam and Danny Fenton, age: 6, Special Power: not discovered; has only intangibility, and invisibility. Looks like danny but with a green shirt with black DP sign( this is after phantom planet so everyone knows Danny's secret) in the middle and blue jeans and white sneakers.

OTHER MAIN CHARACTERS

Jonathan (Jonah) Brandon Foley- Son of Tucker and Valerie Foley, age; 12, Twin sister: Julie Loves: Technology and ghosts (of course) Looks like his dad but with a light blue top, and a dark blue baseball cap.

Juliet (Julie or Jewel) Brooke Foley- Daughter of Tucker and Valerie Foley, age; 12, Twin brother: Josh Loves: the color yellow and meat but still eats her veggies (I really did not know what Valerie likes, sorry) exactly like Valerie but with a yellow hair band and a brown skirt.

Rebecca (Beca) Anne Murphy- Daughter of Jazz and Kyle Murphy, age: 14 Loves: reading and playing sports, like her mom, Jazz but with brown eyes and a green top.

Marcus (Mark) Dylan Murphy- Son of Kyle and Jazz Murphy, age: 12 Loves: helping others and Sports. Has brown eyes, brown hair, and wears a orange top with blue jeans.


	2. complaining, worrying, and new powers?

"Dad, I am going to grandma and grandpa's house after school today!" Chrystal, a blued eyed fourteen year old daughter told her dad. "Okay but your mom and I are going to be out, she is dropping off Lisa at their house later today so take your brothers and sister with you," he said knowing she was going to attempt to start an argument. "But dad" Crystal started, _yep; she gets it from her mom" _Danny thought then smirked "_I_ am already meeting Beca and Mark there!" Crystal finished." I do not care, the office needs me to work late tonight and I do not want your brothers and sister here alone." He said "now take your siblings and get to school." He finished. "Fine…. Come on guys." she said well grabbing her Lily's hand and walking out the door.

**After school**

"I cannot believe Dad is making you guys come along!" Crystal yelled seeming very angry about this. Chris and Benny stuck their tongues out at this comment. "Well it is not like we want to go!" Chris yelled back "ya! I would much rather be home playing video games or practicing my powers with dad!" Benny said. "I think we all would want to be practicing our powers" Crystal stated. Chris said "I know I-" he was then ran straight into Steve and Drake Baxter, 14 year old twins sons of Paulina and Dash Baxter and the school bullies. "Hey! Look it is the ghost freak family!" Drake stated with a smirk "leave us alone, Drake" Crystal stated get annoyed. "Why? What are you going to do about it? I doubt you guys even have powers!" Steve said laughing, Drake then started laughing too. "Leave us alone Steve!" Chris yelled. "Look the pip-squeak finally spoke up!" Steve said putting his finger on Chris's chest. Chrystal pulled Benny and the triplets behind her knowing something bad was going to happen. "What are you going to do about it?" Steve continued poking his chest harder, "because your weak" he finished pushing Chris over onto the hard concrete ground. Crystal grew very mad and angry at this until finally, she went ghost, without controlling it. "Leave HIM ALONEEEEEEE! " She said releasing a ghostly wail with it, for the first time. This made Drake and Steve go crashing into the nearby building; barely harmed they got up and ran away. Feeling powerless, she changed back and fell to the ground. "Chrissie! Where did that come from!" Benny asked with excitement. "I…. do….. not …know" Crystal mumbled before falling unconscious. "Uh-oh" Chris said looking at his sister. "Benny grab her legs looks like we are going to carry her to grandma and grandpa's house." Benny nodded and grabbed her legs, well Josh grabbed her backpack and they were off.

"What happened to Chrissie?" Grandma Maddie asked with a concerned voice. "Well we um... ran into Steve and Drake and she might of, sort of ummmm" Chris sated not wanting to finish do to the fact that she would freak out over it, "" "what did you say; slow down, Chris" Maddie said "uh she used a ghostly wail and almost killed Drake and Steve." Chris finished waiting for an outburst "oh well have you told your father?" she asked in a sort of calm voice. "No and he is working late tonight so I do not plan to tell him anytime soon." "Well you better tell him when he comes to get all of you." Maddie finished explaining "okay I am going to go and" then Chris got cut off when the door bell rang, Chris ran to answer the door.

"Hey Chris!" Beca said with a huge smile and pulling her little brother, Mark, in with her, "Is Chrystal here?" She finished. "Ya, she pasted out from using her powers she is laying down on the couch. "Well I had to bring mark too, why don't you guys go play well I wait for her to wake up?" "Okay, I am going to call Jonah and Julie to come over too! Come on Mark!" then they both ran down stairs into the lab with Benny on their tail. "Beca" Lilly said "ya? Lilly" "Is Chrissie going to be alright?" She asked with her cute little voice "do not worry Lilly she will be just fine, she just needs some rest." "Okay" she said looking down at her older sister "why don't we go check on you r younger sister up stairs" Beca asked trying to get Lilly mind off of things "okay!" she said grabbing her arm and walking with her upstairs.


	3. past? Benny? UhOh

**An hour later**

Chrystal finally woke up, but not to anything she wanted to be woken up by….

**Chrissie's POV**

I woke up so my brother, Chris, yelling and crying for me to get up. once I got up he started saying" Chrystal it is not my fault, we were just playing I did not know it was going to happen!" then he burst out crying again. _What was he talking about, did something happen? "_Chris, tell me what happen." I said grabbing his shoulders to make him listen to_ me. "_Benny….. he fellinto some kind of portal, not the ghost portal though it was next to the ghost portal." He said trying to calm down, _what he fell into a portal? What other portals are there down there? _Just then Beca came down the stairs with Lilly "hey Guys" she said to us "hey, ok Chris show me the portal" he nodded. "What are you guys talking about?" Beca asked a little worried, we then explained to Beca what we knew" we all then headed down to the lab seeing Mark trying to figure out what it is "okay so what are you guys going to do?" Beca asked, me and Chris looked at each other, I read his mind knowing he wanted me too. _We need to go in a save him_, is what he was thinking I nodded then told Beca and Mark what we were going to do.

We got a backpack full of stuff we were going to need, then I transformed into my alter ego. When I was about to go. Chris stopped me and said" I want to go to" "Chris, it could be to dangerous" I said " I got us into this, I want to help us out of this" he said with a small smile but still full of regret. " okay " he then changed into his alter ego, we said bye to the triplets and our cousins then jumped through the portal, unaware the we were going back in time, 20 years to be exact.

**Nobody's POV**

When Crystal and Chris got up they looked around, "it looks like grandma and grandpa's neighborhood." Chris stated "Ya but look grandma and grandpa do not have that extra extension on top of the OP center." Crystal stated "Your right, we might not be as close to home as we think." He said looking around. When all of a sudden they were knocked down by somebody hitting into them.

When Chrystal looked behind her she saw , Beca, Mark, and the triplets al laying on top of her and Chris. "GUYS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Chrystal said very angrily. " Well the triplets saw you go through there, so they jumped through and then I jumped after them and Mark jumped after me, then we heard somebody yell our names but we did not have time to see who, all we know was it was not-" Bea was interrupted by someone else running into her. Chris looked and saw Jonah and Julie landed on Mark and Baca. "Guys!" He said as ran and gave them both a hug "what are you doing here?" he asked "well we saw Mark and Beca jump through here so we decided to follow." Jonah explained. Crystal then said "Well we have no way of getting back and I have no idea where we are." She then saw 3 familiar faces walking this way. "Guys, scratch that we are in the past." She said getting a little worried.

The 3 teens then walked up to them the one with black hair and blue eyes then said "Hey! Are you from around here, we have never seen you around here before?" "Umm… nope just…. Moved here." Crystal answered hoping it did not seem like she was lying. "Oh cool! Well I am Danny Fenton, this is Tucker Foley and this is Sam Mansion."

**Chrystal's POV**

_DANG IT! I cannot believe we are in the past and we still need to find Benny! And we just met our parents when they were younger! Ahhhhhhh! "_Oh cool well I am Crystal Fen- _cannot say real name! _ Fenjun and this is my brother Chris, my younger brothers and sister Luke, Lilly, and Josh. Our cousins Beca and Mark Murphy and our friends Julie and Jonah Fol- _again with the last name! _Folmark." Danny and the rest smiled and said hi to all of us Danny then asked "hey are you going to Casper High?" _they still have that here" _"umm ya… I think beca and I are." I said "cool we can all hang out!" _great this is going to be like our daddy-daughter day at the mall…. To horrible even for a flashback. "_Ya! Well we better get going we need to ind my other brother, he got lost." Danny's face then dropped to a frown "Really? We can help you find him" Danny and his friends offered _I do not think that is a good idea if they see him they will automatically think, Danny, and it does not help that his shirt has dad's DP sign on it._ "Okay sure umm he has….._should I tell them, yes, no, yes no. yes_ he has green eyes and a green shirt with the Danny Phantom sign on it." As soon as I said that their eyes widened Danny then said "a...a w-what?" _oh great _"the Danny Phantom sign,, you now Danny Phantom, he does live here right" they all nodded, Sam then spoke up "How do you know about Danny Phantom?" _even better more lying! _"He is pretty popular and my brother has grown to like him." I said with a fake smile. "Oh Cool, at least he has a few people who like him."

_This is going to be hard to keep it a secret…. Oh Benny where are you…._

**Benny's POV**

_I was walking alone not sure of where I was and if my family was looking for me….. I wanted to go home and it feels like home but then again I feel so far away from it… _just then I heard a voice from behind. "Hello there my good boy…" said the unknown figure.


	4. calls, listening, nice guy?

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I only have one review so far please review more thanks to anyone who read it hope to have more soon tell me if I am boring you guys, because I wrote It all on paper but it go kind of boring quoted from my friend. Well anyways! Thanks! Oh and when they got back in time it was a week or so after King Tuck just to give you an idea…and Ultimate Enemy never happened in this case. Tell me your ideas for the story too please I love using fan ideas! Oh and I am deciding whether to have Danny be the science teacher or work for NASA (honestly I am leaning towards science teacher because of being the whole hero and everything) I NEVER ENTIONED THIS BEFORE BUT I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! I am now crying…..**

**Frkn Trtl-**** Tanks that really means a lot! I know I picture them with 4-6 kids I do not know why… but thanks again: D I love writing these types of stories!( they have 7 kids, they need a hobby….)**

**Chrystal's POV**

_So after we explained to them how we knew Danny Phantom, just by television (not the TV show...morons) and from internet, we all headed to grandma and I mean Danny's house. When we got there grandma and I mean uh Mr. and Mrs. Fenton asked who we were of course, I answered saying that we were friends and just moved here from uh California. So know we are all sitting in Danny's room and that is where we leave off._

"So I am thinking we should head out and look for Benny. I do not want him to get hurt he is only ten." I explained hoping the others would agree, thankfully they did. "Ya, I would be good to start looking now we do not want anything to happen to him." Danny said. "Well lets get going!" Chris and I said that the same time, we then burst out laughing. The others stood there wondering what was so funny but shrugged it off as we went waling down stairs and out the door.

**Benny POV**

'Who are you?" I asked not sure of what just what talked to me. "I was just about to ask you the same question, my dear boy." I stood there for a second, unsure of what to say, but I forgot was talking to a stranger when I said "Benjamin Fenton, sir. But I prefer Benny or Ben" _Dang it why did I give a stranger my real name! I am such an IDIOT!* Mentally slaps*_ then he came up to me I was unsure of who he was still. I saw his eyes almost popping out of his head_ what it something I said?_ "What did you say your name was?" "Ben" I answered "no what was your last name" "uh…Fenton"_ oh how I am an IDIOT!_ "really and might I ask for your parents names" _I was not sure why he was asking this, but my mom told me never to lie only bad things come out of it so I answered with_ " Daniel and Samantha… I think but they like Danny and Sam better" I saw a smile appear on his face not sure of what he was thinking but I knew it was not good _why couldn't I have Chrissie's mind reading right now! _I then asked "my dear Benjamin" _oh I hate him already….. _"What year is it?" _what kind of idiot is this guy?oh well better fill in Mr. Moron _"2027" I answered another smile then grew on his face _I just want to go home….._"I never caught your name." I said hoping he would give it me "oh my name is Masters, Vlad Masters." _Wait Masters that sounds familiar…._

**Chris's POV**

We were search for Benny for what seems liked hours, we had to go back inside because it is was getting dark out, we convinced Danny and his parents to let us stay the night. We said our parents have not arrived yet. _Speaking of which I wonder how they are taking us being gone…. _Right after I asked that Crystal's phone rang…..

**Chrystal's POV**

I looked over at Chris he looked deep in thought, then over at the triplets who were sound asleep on Dad I mean Danny's bed. Then my phone started ringing _oh crap they know we are missing... _I picked up my phone then answered it.

(Danny older) yelled CHRYSTINA NICOLE FENTON! _Oh god hopes they did not here that "_hi daddy" crystal said with a nervous voice Older Danny then asked yelling_ "_where are you! I WENT TO PICK YOU GUYS UP AND YOU WERE NOT THERE!"she answered "um we ran into a problem….."he then askedwhat kind of problem"I paused unsure of what to say, I then went out of the room so I could finish talking to my dad.

**Younger Danny's POV**

Crystal them left the room, not sure why but I could hear her dad screaming on the phone not sure what about so I said I had to go to the bathroom then walked into the bathroom went ghost turned invisible and finished listening to Chrystal

One that you might need clockwork for... umm… well benny was downstairs with chris and Mark he fell through the time machine I guess _time machine wait are they from the past or future or something_… so we went in after him but we still cannot find him…. Sorry daddy…. Nyes we did not it is still a secret… for now _what is still a secret what else are they hiding? _Am I grounded? _I bet she is…_what 3 months what about Benny and Chris they are the ones who started it! _Saw them coming but I need to focus should I tell them I know they are from the past or future? _Okay and if they figure it out? Okay daddy I will try you will talk to him though and see if he can fix this right? Okay good night tell mom and Lisa I said knight... bye she then hug up the phone and walked back into the room. I soon after followed.

**Chris's POV  
><strong>Once Chrissie walked back into the room my awkward conversation with Tucker about my sister ended, I think he has a crush on her that must have been really awkward for Julie and Jonah. I looked over at them they were talking, what about I am not sure…. Next thing I know I was standing in the hall with Jonah and Julie Beca, Mark, and Crystal.

"Okay so my dad said he is going to talk to clockwork tomorrow." Crystal stated "but we need to find Benny at some point during being here, hopefully he is alright "she finished with a guilty look on her face

**Sam's POV**

So once they all left he decided to easy drop, but Danny told us he heard her say something about a time machine and that they might be from the past/future. Honestly this was not very shocking, mainly because I fight ghost all the time with Tucker and _Danny, I love him so much Wait what am I thinking uh no not happening never in a million years! There is no way he would ever go out with me! _I was pulled out of my thoughts when Danny called my name and told me to come listen. When I put my ear against the door, I heard them all talking at once then crystal said quiet.

Crystal was talking."Ok we need to keep it a secret you guys, we cannot let them know. Dad said they need to figure it out on their own."Then Chris said "but crystal, if we tell them maybe that will get us closer to finding Benny."

Crystal then said, "ya maybe or it could lead to an awful future where we do not exist"_ so they are from the future…. _

Julie then spoke up, "she is right you know, if they figure out you we are I could lead to something bad" Chris then answered a bit annoyed "fine but if they figure it out they are helping us"

Crystal said even more annoyed "fine by me, but remember Chris so not do not do anything that will give away OUR secret", _why did she say "our" all drama like, hmm _he then answered_ "_do not worry I will only if I have too" Crystal then answered "Good now let's get back in there before they think something is up."

Form that we jumped back into your normal positions and started talking about school, hoping they would not notice our nervousness then Tucker and I left.

**Crystal's POV**

Me and Danny moved the triplets to the guest bed room on making sure not to wake them I went and slept of the couch with Chris on the floor below me and Beca and Mark and Julie and Jonah next to him.

_Hopefully we will find Benny soon and get home too….._

**Benny's POV**

The so call "nice man" told me he was a friend of my father so I grew to trust him a bit more knowing that. He let me stay at his house for the night, he really did seem nice but I cannot let him know about my powers, even if he knows about my dad's powers; dad said not to let everyone know about your powers because they might try to hurt me….. but I do not think Vlad would do that to me…

**Ok so I brought Vlad into this….. yes….Vlad knows that Benny has powers but does not tell him hoping to gain trust first. I might not be able to put more on for a while but I will write them type when I can…stupid school…..oh well hope you enjoyed so far! **

**REVIEW! Haley out! :D **


End file.
